Shapeshifter Demons
Armed with the ability to change form and shape, Shapeshifter Demons use the power of shapeshifting in order to achieve their goals by transforming and masking their identity to take on the form of one close to someone to manipulate them. Often being low-ranking in the hierarchy of evil, Shapeshifter Demons possess minimal other powers and can be vanquished with a simple spell. The Charmed Ones' First Encounter In the guise of neighbors, three Shapeshifter Demons Marshall, Cynda and Fritz, gained the Halliwell Sisters', Prue, Piper and Phoebe, trust and friendship in order to steal the Book of Shadows. After a party at Halliwell Manor welcoming the three new neighbors, the Shapeshifters plotted to put their plan in motion and tried to take the Book. : After shapeshifting into a mailman, Fritz shifted his finger into a key to unlock the door of Halliwell Manor and proceeded upstairs to the Attic hoping to acquire the Book. Although he was able to get his hands on the Book and run down the stairs with it, the Book did not allow him to walk through the door with it. The Book flew back onto the floor and as he tried to pick it up, it moved itself away. When Prue returned to the house, the demon shapeshifted into Andy Trudeau, averting Prue's suspicion. : After his failure, the Shapeshifters plotted to use the Charmed Ones' father Victor Bennett in order to get the Book of Shadows. But when Phoebe recieved a premonition of the Shapeshifter as Victor stealing the Book, she assumed it was really Victor and informed her sisters of the vision. : The truth was revealed that Marshall shapesfshifted into their father however when Victor showed up at the Manor alongside the three Shapeshifters. Phoebe retrieved a spell from the Book of Shadows that could be used to rid all beings except the Halliwell sisters from the Manor. Phoebe recited the spell as shoe stood with her sisters in the stairway while the three Shapeshifters and Victor stood in the foyer. Prue was forced to try to discover if the Shapeshifter in the guise of Victor or Victor himself was her real father and she succeded as the demons were vanquished. Safety Spell The spell used by Phoebe read thus: When in the circle that is home safety's gone and evils roam Rid all beings from these walls save sisters three now heed our call! Zankou Kills a Shapeshifter Demon Upon release from a centuries long imprisonment, Zankou killed a Shapeshifter Demon, absorbing the power of Shapeshifting and used it on four separate occasions to achieve his goals. He first used the power to trick the sisters into thinking he was the Avatar Beta in order to lure Paige to Kyle Brody's apartment so that Kyle could destroy Beta with his vanquishing potion. He also shapeshifted into Piper Halliwell in an attempt to steal the Book of Shadows, but the Book sense he was evil. : Zankou used the power to Shapeshift into Phoebe Halliwell and tricked Piper into leaving him alone with Kyra, a demonic Seer who sought to be transformed into a human; alone with Kyra, Zankou shapeshifted into his normal self and destroyed Kyra.. And then he used the power to shapeshift into a young woman's boyfriend in order to carry out a plan to weaken the Charmed Ones' belief in their powers. Katya A rogue demonic being, Katya was a Shapeshifter Demon that used her power to Shapeshift in order to try to capture Pandora's Box. She first shapeshifted into a former Guardian of the Box to have the Charmed Ones lead her to the Box and then after retrieving it, she shapeshifted into the friend of the next Guardian of the Box and manipulated her into opening the box. In the end however, Katya was defeated by Paige Matthews who glamoured into the Guardian of the Box. Abet Said to possess various magical powers, Abet was a Shapeshifter Demon that was sought by The Dogan for his abilities. With his assistant demon, the Dogan waited for Abet in an alley way and when he appeared as a woman, the Dogan knew it was Abet and held him against the wall, killing him and absorbing his powers. Pilar, Patra and Phoenix Three Shapeshifter Demons known as Pilar, Patra and Phoenix, who sought to acquire the Power of Three and use it to destroy a demon known as the Slave King, used their power of Shapeshifting in order to capture the Charmed Ones and imprison them in the magical replica dollhouse of the Manor. First Phoenix shapeshifted into Phoebe after capturing her with the help of a demon named Savard, and assumed Phoebe's identity. : After discovering that Phoenix was able to tap into the Power of Three, Patra and Savard captured Paige Matthews and Patra shapeshifted into her. As Phoebe and Paige, the two demons tricked Piper into finding a vanquish potion that could be used on the Slave King and then Pilar appeared and punched Piper in the face and trapped her in the house along with Phoebe and Paige. Pilar then shapeshifted into Piper and the three carried out their plan to vanquish the king. The sisters however were able to contact Billie Jenkins and with her help they defeated the three demons. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Evil Category: Season 1 Category: Season 7 Category: Season 8